


a helping hand

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jin breaks his dominant wrist and can’t perform necessary functions. Yamapi helps him out.





	a helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“If you honestly think that nobody notices, you’re as stupid as your reputation plagues you to be.”

Jin doesn’t even bother to cross his legs as he steps back from the couch he’d been subtly rubbing against. If it were anyone else who caught him, he may have the decency to look embarrassed, but it’s only Yamapi.

“I am right-handed!” Jin screams in defense, waving his plastered wrist in case his roommate forgot. “Not everyone is ambidextrous like you!”

He kind of wants to smack the smirk off of Yamapi’s face, but he’d probably end up smacking himself if he tried to use his left hand. Also, Yamapi is stepping towards him, and Jin’s mind is so clouded with sexual need that he doesn’t care _who_ touches him, as long as someone does.

“You,” Yamapi says firmly, staring hard into Jin’s eyes, “are a complete mess.”

Jin tries not to react obviously, but his willpower has long since been gone. His breath wheezes and his body visibly shudders at Yamapi’s close proximity, the depth of his voice and the scent of his cologne that has Jin automatically grinding against the couch again.

“I am,” he admits, his face burning not from shame but from arousal. “I haven’t _come_ in three weeks, Pi. I’ve regressed to doing it in my sleep like a fucking teenager.”

He expects Yamapi to laugh at him, but instead the younger man moves closer. “This is because you’re my best friend, and if you tell anyone, I’ll never forgive you.”

Jin has no idea what he’s going on about until there’s a real, live hand in his pants, shoving past his waistband and untying the string after the fact. Yamapi’s strong fingers curl around his cock and pull, and Jin can’t do anything but moan as he finally gets friction.

“Oh, my god,” Jin hisses, his accumulated reaction to the combination of thoughts that all fly into his head at once. Mainly shock and relief – mostly relief – and maybe a little bit of something else that gets pushed aside in favor of the greater good, which in this instance is Jin’s long-awaited orgasm.

“I could do without the porn soundtrack,” Yamapi says flatly, but his hand moves faster as Jin gets louder, a repressed noise escaping his own lungs when Jin buries his face in Yamapi’s shoulder and mouths at the fabric of his shirt.

Jin can’t focus on his actions anymore; he’s probably clutching onto Yamapi like a dying man, because he practically is with how desperate he is to come. His hips push in contrast with Yamapi’s rhythm, his breath in spurts as he gets closer and closer to beautiful release.

Yamapi’s bicep extends and contracts under Jin’s good hand, fueling his arousal even more, and Jin is distinctly aware of Yamapi’s nose in his hair and a harsh breath against his scalp with each stroke of his cock, the palm of his hand squeezing the head every time.

Jin shakes from the force of it, the pressure becoming too much, and all he can do is cry out as he’s hit with the most explosive release. His world goes white and his body falls limp, leaving nothing but tingles in all of his fingers and toes as he slumps against Yamapi with a stupid grin.

He ends up falling to his knees as Yamapi makes a noise of disgust and quickly retreats to his room. Jin can’t even bring himself to be offended or worried, just satisfied as he sighs happily and feels no rush to move.

~~~~

Ordinarily he’d make it the rest of the time – he’s not a sex addict or anything – but Ryo heard about Jin’s little problem and likes to send him emails with pornographic images relevant to Jin’s interests. Jin stops opening them after the first couple times, but the damage is already done. Once again he’s cursed by his overactive libido, and not even a week goes by before he’s going crazy again.

“Pi,” he says cautiously as he sneaks into his roommate’s bed. “Do you think you could… you know…”

Yamapi grunts, half asleep, and shoves at Jin with a blanketed fist. “The fuck,” he mumbles. “I’m not gay, Jin.”

“Me neither,” Jin replies. “I’d do it for you, you know. We’re just friends helping each other out. Come on…”

A noise of protest sounds from next to him, but Jin’s already untangling Yamapi’s hand from the covers and pushing it down. “Please,” he whispers. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

“All I want is for you to shut up,” Yamapi says, his voice deep and irritable as he takes Jin’s erection in hand again. “If I hear you at all, I’ll stop.”

Jin nods, biting his lip to keep his appreciation contained. It starts to hurt when Yamapi starts moving, his body once again coming alive at the touch and it becomes nearly impossible to keep his voice from following. He ends up pushing his face in Yamapi’s pillow, swallowing his moans and hoping that his hard breathing is muffled by the smothering.

It must be, because Yamapi keeps going. He’s jerking faster this time, probably out of annoyance, his thumb rubbing along the head and Jin’s gone the second it presses into his slit. He audibly chokes on his air but Yamapi continues to pull him off, only slowing down when Jin comes all over his hand and he deflates into a useless pile of limbs in his bed.

“You better clean this shit off,” Yamapi growls, and Jin doesn’t think twice before taking Yamapi’s fingers into his mouth.

Yamapi starts, effectively rocking the bed, but says nothing as Jin licks his own release from his skin, sucking on every one of his fingers and flicking his tongue between them to get it all. Jin can’t see his face, and all Yamapi does is snatch his hand back and turns to face the other direction when Jin pulls his mouth away.

Jin isn’t made to leave, which is good because he doesn’t think he could move if he had to, so he just curls up against Yamapi’s back to share his pillow.

~~~~

The next time it happens, Jin’s taken completely by surprise.

“What the- _oh_ ,” he processes out loud, his head falling back on Yamapi’s shoulder as the other embraces him from behind and reaches down to grab onto his quickly growing erection.

In the shower.

“You and your fucking noises,” Yamapi snarls into his shoulder blade, leaning his forehead against Jin’s back as he fists him to full length. “You’re pitiful, you know that?”

“I was singing,” Jin protests, but his voice is weak and his hips are already rocking into the touch. “I’m working on a new song, and the falsetto is tricky.”

Yamapi pauses. “Oh.”

“Don’t stop!” Jin screeches, elbowing him with his good arm (the other one is high above his head to avoid getting the cast wet). “You can’t just get me hard and then leave!”

“Shut up,” Yamapi hisses, but he’s stroking again and Jin could really care less what comes out of his mouth as long as he keeps going.

Jin’s vocals don’t appear to be restricted this time, because Yamapi doesn’t stop again, even when Jin’s moans echo off of the tile wall. At one point, Jin loses his balance and sways back toward Yamapi, his bare ass making contact with equally as bare skin, and he hopes Yamapi thinks it’s just a coincidence that his voice jumps an octave.

This isn’t supposed to be about attraction, after all. Jin’s not supposed to be imagining Yamapi naked behind him, the few streams of water from the showerhead that don’t die on Jin’s body streaming down Yamapi’s. Jin’s not supposed to wonder if Yamapi’s hard too or how big he is, whether he’s fighting himself to keep from rubbing against Jin’s ass or considering bending him over right there.

The thought of Yamapi inside him, fucking his brains out, is inevitably what has him shuddering in Yamapi’s hold and striping the shower wall with his orgasm.

Jin can’t quite catch his breath afterward, overcome with images and confusion and _feelings_. “Thanks,” he says needlessly.

In response, Yamapi shoves Jin’s head under the water spray and proceeds to wash his hair.

In the back of his mind, Jin wishes his wrist never has to heal.

~~~~

Yamapi’s avoiding him.

It’s really obvious when they’ve lived together for so long, falling into a routine regardless of their work schedules or other obligations. Now Yamapi’s hardly ever home, even when Jin knows he has nothing better to do, and stays in his room with the door locked whenever he is.

For once, Jin is already aware of Ryo’s unsolicited advice: “You need to work out your shit with Pi. I like him and all, but I don’t want him at my place all the time.”

Sitting cross-legged on his bed, Jin thinks about this. His cast comes off next week, so he could possibly just wait it out and hope that things go back to normal once he can get off on his own. Obviously Yamapi is keeping his distance because he doesn’t want to take care of Jin’s “problem” anymore. But _why_?

The answer comes to him in the middle of the night, and before he’s fully thought it through, he’s picking the lock to Yamapi’s door and dive-bombing him on his own bed.

“Jin, I really don’t want to-” he starts, then falls silent when his hands are left alone. “What are you doing?”

“Repaying the favor,” Jin replies, grinning into Yamapi’s chest as he reaches between Yamapi’s legs with his left hand. Yamapi instantly hardens at his touch, making Jin feel victorious as he tries to shove down Yamapi’s sleep pants one-handed. “It was so rude of me to just take and take without giving back.”

“But I can jerk off just fine,” Yamapi protests, but only in words as he makes no physical effort to stop Jin from trailing fingers up his erection. “And you suck at doing things with your left hand.”

“Interesting choice of words,” Jin says with a chuckle as he moves down Yamapi’s body. “I can _suck_ just fine.”

Yamapi’s shocked noise when Jin licks the tip of his cock is better than any time Jin’s ever played a joke on him. But nothing about this seems funny as Yamapi’s hand drops to Jin’s hair, stroking it in encouragement instead of grabbing onto it. It actually helps Jin to relax because he _is_ a little nervous – he hasn’t done this before, and now he’s intimidated because Yamapi’s much bigger than he expected.

“Jin,” Yamapi gasps. “You don’t have to.”

The main reason Jin takes Yamapi into his mouth is so that he doesn’t reply with, “But I want to.” Yamapi’s groan vibrates the bed and Jin tastes the tang of precome on his taste buds, carefully dragging his lips down Yamapi’s shaft and being careful to mind his teeth until he can’t fit anymore.

“It’s okay,” Yamapi goes on, his gentle touch now focused on Jin’s strained jaw. “Don’t force yourself. It’s good like that.”

Jin’s glad for the support, relaxing enough to move his head back and forth as he gets used to having Yamapi in his mouth. It’s awkward at first, but it doesn’t take long for him to read Yamapi’s body language and soon he’s tightening his lips, creating an air-tight suction and reducing Yamapi to squirming and panting.

“Jin,” Yamapi moans, both hands now guiding Jin by his hair, and Jin’s first instinct is to feel guilty because not _once_ in any of their previous endeavors did he say Yamapi’s name.

He tries not to let his pain show, but a whimper or two slips out and Yamapi’s pulling him back by his hair, just enough for the head of his cock to be all that disappears past Jin’s lips. Yamapi’s next moan has more depth, his body trembling at Jin’s tongue in the slit, and he mumbles something incoherent as he rushes to shove Jin off.

Jin knows what he’s trying to do and doesn’t stop, sucking harder and moaning when Yamapi’s release hits his tongue. He swallows and doesn’t let go until Yamapi softens in his mouth, jumping at the oversensitivity and laying flushed and breathless before him.

“We’re even now,” Jin tells him, flashing a smile as he moves to get out of Yamapi’s bed.

“Hey, wait,” Yamapi’s slow, breathy voice halts him. “Come back.”

Cautiously Jin returns to Yamapi’s side, uncertain of what to expect. Out of every possibility that crosses his mind, however, being thrown down and kissed is not one of them.

Yamapi’s mouth is dominant and firm, his tongue demanding entrance and rousing Jin’s. Jin realizes that Yamapi’s tasting himself and it turns him on even more, pulling Yamapi down on top of him and rubbing against his thigh.

“Jin,” Yamapi whispers against his lips as he pulls back enough to speak. “We should talk about this.”

“What’s there to talk about?” Jin replies, interrupting himself with a moan when Yamapi’s touch once again encases his cock. It’s familiar now, natural, and even better with their lips pressed together.

Yamapi presumably gives up and kisses Jin harder, like he’s trying to tell him something using his body, but all Jin understands is the language of sex. He pushes up into Yamapi’s hand, wishing it was something else, his good hand following his thoughts by reaching down to grab one cheek of Yamapi’s ass.

“Jin,” Yamapi moans around his tongue, straddling Jin’s waist as he jumps at the touch. “I lied to you.”

“What?” Jin asks, confused and very preoccupied. “This isn’t the time to confess to eating my food, Pi.”

“That’s not-” Yamapi starts, then laughs. “Ah, I did that, too. But this is more important.”

“More important than making me come?” Jin asks pointedly.

“I want you inside me,” Yamapi blurts out.

Jin falls completely still, blinking up at his longtime friend. “How is that a lie?”

“I told you I wasn’t gay,” Yamapi explains. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t care about that,” Jin tells him, pulling him back down for a kiss. “I would love nothing more than to be inside you right now, but I can’t get you ready with my left hand.”

“That’s fine. I can… do it myself.”

Yamapi bangs around in the drawer next to his bed, dropping a couple things on the mattress before pushing his sleep pants off of one leg. Bracing his forehead on Jin’s shoulder, he spreads his knees on either side of Jin’s waist and retrieves one of the items, fumbling with his fingers and finally pushing them between his legs.

He grunts into Jin’s shirt and instantly Jin’s arms are around him, lips pressed to his temple and soft words of encouragement pouring out of him. Jin hasn’t been this turned on in a _long_ time, not since all of this began. Yamapi doing this to himself for Jin to fit inside him is one of the hottest things Jin’s ever experienced.

Jin tells him as much, and Yamapi laughs nervously. “This would be embarrassing,” he admits, “if I didn’t want you so badly.”

A low groan sounds from Jin’s lungs, and he nudges Yamapi’s face with his nose until he’s in his mouth again. This kiss is much more heated, Yamapi’s whimpers dying on his tongue as his body starts to jerk from the way he’s touching himself deep inside.

“ _Jin_ ,” he cries out suddenly, in an impatient voice, and Jin just nods and moans out loud as Yamapi coats his cock with lube.

“God, please,” Jin whispers, getting in one last kiss before Yamapi sits up. “Do it, Tomo.”

Yamapi’s eyes seem to flash at the use of his real name, and the next thing Jin knows, he’s inside him. Yamapi sinks down onto his cock and pauses for a bit, giving himself time to adjust before rolling his hips tentatively. Jin can’t stop his voice, his noises getting higher as Yamapi gets comfortable, but this time Yamapi says nothing about being quiet as he starts to ride him properly.

This is so much better than a hand job. Jin would probably go as far as to say it’s better than sex with girls, except that he’s not thinking about that right now. All he can focus on is Yamapi tight and hot around him, fucking himself on Jin’s cock while Jin just squirms and moans beneath him.

Suddenly Yamapi leans back and groans louder than before, making Jin jump as it gradually becomes harder to push through the resistance of Yamapi’s body. At this angle, he’s hitting something inside of Yamapi that’s making him scream and making Jin bite down on his lip, snapping his hips up into the other to keep it going.

“ _Jin_ ,” Yamapi moans, and Jin opens his eyes to see Yamapi staring down at him, such heat in his gaze that it instantly shoves Jin to the edge.

“I’m gonna come,” Jin gets out, his grip on Yamapi’s right hip tightening as he tries to push him away. “Get up.”

Yamapi shakes his head, falling forward to look right at Jin’s face as he bounces even faster, and Jin comes even harder with Yamapi’s eyes on him. He chokes on his moan, convinced that he actually stopped breathing with as hard as he’s panting when he comes to.

“You almost killed me just now,” he says seriously.

Yamapi flops down on top of him, cringing as he stretches out his legs. “I can think of worse ways to die.”

~~~~

When Jin’s cast comes off, the only difference is that there’s no longer an excuse.

But that doesn’t stop them.


End file.
